You Can Trust Me
by sweet-az-honey
Summary: Koenma sends the spirit detectives to bring in someone who they find out is the goddess of fire's daughter. What happens when she thinks the only reason she's with them is so Koenma can watch her? Why is Kurama giving her those looks? KxOC maybe HxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **Well here it is, my first story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer****Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi, the plot, Kaytari and any other OC's are owned by sweet-az-honey. **

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback_

A little girl about 10 years old sat on her bed reading a book when she saw her mother standing in the doorway, "Mama, why do you have your coat on are we going somewhere?" Her mother came in and sat down beside her. She knew what had to be done but she needed to stay strong. "Kaytari, I want you to listen to me and do exactly what I say do you understand?" She never heard her mother talk like that, she sounded so sad.

"Yes mama, I understand."

"I'm going away. The minute I leave this house I want you to lock the doors and put up these seals," She pulled the seals outs and gave them to her daughter. "I want you to know I love you." Naomi grabbed Kaytari's chin and looked deep into her silver eyes, "No matter what you may hear or find out as you get older, I'm doing what's best for you." That being said, Naomi got up and was prepared to leave when she felt her daughter pull her into a hug.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Not for a long time."

"How long am I supposed to stay in here with the seals up?"

"Two weeks." Kaytari stepped back and looked at her mother and saw tears in her eyes. It was at that moment she could feel her mother's distress. But, as quick as it came it was gone and she felt as ease.

"Everything will be fine." They said together.

Naomi smiled, now she knew for certain that she had to make everything right. She got down on one knee and gave Kaytari a necklace with a ruby pendant. "I want you to keep this with you at all times, never let anyone take this from you. If someone manages to get it from you, I want you to do everything in your power to get it back. No matter what."

"What's so special about it ?"

"You need it to carry on my legacy. In time I trust you'll know what to do with it. I must go now, remember what I said."

_End Flashback_

Kaytari woke up to the sound of a bird chirping very loudly. She thought it was a bit odd, but then remembered that she'd left the window open last night. When she rolled over to look at the window, she saw a small red bird perched right inside her window chirping and looking right at her. When she sat up it stopped and turned around. Instead of flying off it just sat there. She looked at her clock and it read 9:04.

"Time to get up I guess." She said, as she maneuvered the piles of clothes around her bed. After about 20 minuets Kaytari was dressed and headed to the park.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koenma sir! I have some news from one of our scouts in the Human world"

"Well, what is it George I'm very busy so spit it out already." Koenma said while stamping papers

"Yes sir, they said that Naomi's daughter is still alive. They have been watching her, they also believe that Naomi left her the pendent." Koenma froze mid stamp

"Are they certain?"

"Well sir, they said they have proof so I believe they are."

"Where is this so called proof?" Koenma said getting impatient.

"Oh, it's right here sir!" George said as he held the red folder out to Koenma with a big grin on his face.

Koenma snatched the folder from him an started shuffling through the pictures. He was just about to yell at George about bringing him false information, when he reached the last picture.

"...George, tell Botan to get Yusuke and the others in here as soon as possible."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

Koenma was at a lost for words, all he could do was sit and stare at the picture.

30 minutes later...

"Koenma sir, I got them here as fast as I could." Botan said as she flew through the large doors on her oar.

"This better be important binky breath, I was in the middle of beatin kuwabara's ass."

"What! Urameshi you-"

"Right now is not the time you two."Kurama cut in, as he and Hiei walked past Yusuke and Kuwabara. "We were rushed here for a reason, and I'd like to find that out so we can get on with our day."

"Whoa, Kurama's even in a bad mood, the world really must be about to end." Yusuke said with a smirk.

Kurama turned to glare at Yusuke from his spot on the wall while Hiei stood near the one of the corners of the room.

"He's angry because the reaper approached him in front of his human mother." Hiei said shooting a sideways glance in Kurama's direction.

"Ok, now that we're all here I'd like to get down to business. I called you all here because there is a major threat in human world that I want you guys to take care of." Koenma opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a remote, then pressed a blue button under his desk. Behind him a screen slid down from the ceiling. He began pressing buttons on the remote, and the picture of a female with shoulder length black hair and sunglasses sitting on a bench in the park . "This is who we're looking for, she possess a very powerful pendent." He then zoomed in on the ruby necklace she had around her neck "You are to bring both her and the pendant back here, but please exercise caution."

"You brought all of us here over a demon girl with a necklace!? Come on, I could have taken care of her myself! I don't-"

"Yusuke, if I believed you could handle this on your own I wouldn't have called Hiei and Kurama."

"Hey! What about me?" Kuwabara said looking intently at Koenma. "You called me too."

"That is true, but you would have came even if I didn't call for you." Koenma said looking over at Kuwabara. "Now," Koenma said turning around to face the spirit detectives "any questions?"

Kurama put up a finger to show he was about to begin speaking. "How long has she been in human world?"

"We don't know. We believe she used some sort of seal or barrier to keep her demonic energy from being detected."

Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly "She would have to be a very powerful being to create a barrier or have seals that are undetectable. How do you suggest we find her?"

"The scout that found her couldn't find where she lived but he said that she visits the park close to the cemetery everyday around noon. Anymore questions?"

"If she proves to be a problem, are we allowed to use force?"

"Yes, _if _she doesn't comply you are allowed to use force. But I want her alive with all her limbs Hiei, is that understood?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. You all are to meet and devise a strategy to bring both the girl and the pendant here within 2 days starting tomorrow. School shouldn't be an issue since summer break stared 3 days ago. so there is nothing stopping you from completing this mission. If there are no more questions you all may go. I'll have a portal to human world ready for you all out side my office."

They left the office and waited for the portal in silence. In a matter of seconds a portal appeared, they went through it and landed in an alley. "We"ll meet at my apartment at ten, we should be able to come up with something within an hour. After that, we head to the park and wait for her to show up." Kurama said "Agreed?"

"Yeah, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get on with our lives." Yusuke said shoving his hands in his pockets.

They all shared a look before they all headed off in different directions. Though none of them noticed the small red bird on the lid of the dumpster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaytari had just taken a bath and was planning on meditating a little before bed. She went to open the window and saw the same bird from this morning looking right at her. Slowly she opened the window and pulled the curtains back, and the bird flew in and perched right on her desk. "What do you want, I hope you don't expect me to feed you. I don't have any worms, sorry." She said as she looked at it. "I really need to make some friends, I'm _talking_ to a _bird_" Kaytari said sitting in the floor and shaking her head. The minute she closed her eyes and started to focus, she could hear the bird chirping. Then the chirping stopped, then she heard it.

"_Kaytari, can you hear me? Kaytari focus on my voice, can you understand me now?" _

Her eyes snapped open. "What the hell is that?" She looked to the bird and it was looking at her. "Was that you?" She said to the bird

"_Yes, I see you can understand me now. It must be time."_

"What do you mean, time for what?" Kaytari thought she was losing it. This bird was _really_ talking to her as she was _reall_y talking back to it.

The bird hopped off of the desk and onto the floor right in front of her._"It's time for you to find out who your mother really was."_

"What do you mean? Who was she?"

"_She was the goddess of fire."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kaytari was speechless. She just found out that her mother was the goddess of fire, from a _bird. _She got up and sat on her bed. "Who the hell are you, and why should I believe you? You're just a bird that flew in my window, you probably don't even know my mother." Kaytari stood up and pointed her finger at the bird. "I'll give you two minutes to explain who you are and how you know my mother, before I roast you."

The bird flew up to Kaytari's eye level. _"My name is Daichi, I've known your mother for over three hundred years. She entrusted all her secrets to me. The night she left she told me to watch over you from afar and keep you safe. She told me not to reveal anything to you before you proved yourself worthy enough to carry on her legacy. I know she gave you her ruby pendant, I also know that you don't know how to use it."_

Kaytari lowered her finger and sat down on the bed. "Before she left she told me that I would have to carry on her legacy. Does that mean that she wants me to be the goddess of fire?"

Daichi flew over to the bedside table and looked up at Kaytari. _"Yes. But before we get into that, there are some things I must tell you. Do you mind if I change forms?"_

"Not at all."

Daichi flew to the middle of the room and in the blink of an eye he changed into a handsome young man. "This form is a little more easier to maintain than the other." He said with a wink.

Kaytari couldn't help but blush at the young man in front of her. It took her a while to take in his spiky red hair and pupil less black eyes. "You couldn't pick something less distracting?" She said while trying to contain her blush.

"Sorry about that, but this is my human form. As I was saying, there is a lot that I need to tell you." Daichi sat down beside Kaytari and turned toward her. "The pendant your mother gave you holds power that many demons would kill to get their hands on. You possess the power of the phoenix. When you are strong enough to wield this power, you will be almost invincible with enough power to destroy all three worlds."

"What would happen if someone else were to get their hands on it?" Kaytari said as she rubbed her fingers across the ruby.

"If the phoenix hasn't accepted you as it's master then, it might accept him or her as it's master. Then they can use the power to do whatever they want, and no one can stop them."

"How will I know when I'm strong enough to wield the phoenix's power.?"

Daichi gave Kaytari a small smile "Your mother told me that you'll feel it pulsing like a heartbeat. Then it'll all come to you and you'll know what to do."

Kaytari nodded. "So, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, there's one more thing. Tomorrow, when you go to the park to train you'll be approached by four guys." Daichi said as he thought back to the conversation he overheard. "I'm not sure what their intentions are so be on your guard."

------------------------------------------------------

The next day, at Kurama's apartment.

"Kurama, we went over this at least five times. Can we just go now?" Yusuke groaned.

"We could have left if the fool would stop with his questions." Hiei said glaring at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest. "I told you guys I have a code, and I will not hit a girl."

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "You don't need to _hit _her. If she doesn't comply, then you may be needed to subdue her. If it comes down to it, you may even have to defend yourself from her. Do you think you can do that?"

Kuwabara was ready to protest when he noticed Kurama's eyes flickering between green and gold. "Eh...sure, of course." He said moving towards the door.

"Fox, I suggest you keep your patience if you want this mission to go smoothly." Hiei said smirking

Kurama closed his eyes and took a minute to calm down. "Agreed."

"Finally!" Yusuke yelled. "Now let's get this over with."

They left Kurama's house and made their way to the park. When they got there it was a little after one, since Yusuke and Kuwabara insist that the get something to eat. They were going to ask Hiei to use his Jagan to locate her but it wasn't necessary, because the minute they entered the park they felt a pulse of demon energy coming from the park. Naturally they headed straight towards it, but what greeted them was not what they expected.

"Who is this guy, Koenma didn't tell us about him?" Kuwabara said glancing over at Yusuke

"Doesn't matter we can just take him in too." Yusuke said cracking his knuckles. "This should be a good challenge."

Kurama took note of the young man's spiky red hair, and sunglasses. But, he could feel that something was off."I don't think it would be wise to fight him, he's a lot stronger than he's letting on."

Before Yusuke could respond, they heard someone yelling.

"Daichi! Daichi, I know you're out here."

"Yea, I'm here. What is it?" He said smirking to the girl coming out from behind a tree.

"I wasn't done yelling...at you."

She didn't get a chance to finish because she noticed the four guys standing not too far from where Daichi was.

"Daichi, I think we should just call it a day and head home. Come on." Kaytari grabbed Daichi's arm and started pulling him toward the way she came. Only to find a short guy in black blocking her path.

"Sorry to spoil your day, but we need you two to come with us." Yusuke said walking over.

Kaytari and Daichi watched as they were surrounded by the Spirit Detectives.

"Who the hell do you guys think you are? Do you really think we'll just follow you around? Daichi and I could beat your asses with no problem." Kaytari said standing back to back with Daichi.

Yusuke felt the air shift slightly and knew if they fighting them now, would be a problem. "Look we're willing to do this this easy way. You guys can come with us and no one will get hurt, but I can't promise that if we do this the hard way."

Kaytari and Daichi were still standing back to back when she grabbed his hands. "Neither can we."

"Now!"Daichi yelled

Kaytari and Daichi shot out a powerful wave of energy that knocked back the Spirit Detectives. Before anyone had a chance to recover Daichi grabbed Kaytari and ran.

"I can run on my own, I don't need you to carry me."

"I know but you aren't used to using so much of your power at one time, I thought you might feel weak"

"Well I'm fine right now, plus the rest of our plan won't work if you're holding me."

"Fine, I'll put you down when we get close to the cemetery."

Within minutes they neared the gates of the cemetery. Daichi put Kaytari down, and immediately she put a barrier around herself. She took off toward the house and yelled over her shoulder "See you at home!"

Daichi felt the Spirit Detectives coming, so he took off running into the cemetery. About halfway into the cemetery he realized he could only sense three of them. "Damn! He must be going after Kay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess they wanted to do it the hard way." Kuwabara said rubbing the back of his head.

Yusuke looked around. "Damn! They got away!"

Hiei ripped off his bandanna, "Not yet they haven't, they're headed for the cemetery."

They took off toward the cemetery with Hiei leading the way. Then he stopped. They skidded to a stop behind him.

"Hiei? What happened?" Kurama asked

"I think the girl is using a barrier, the other one is still headed towards the cemetery. You guys follow him, and I'll find the girl." with that Hiei sprinted off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had a foolproof plan. No one would have been able to derail it. Kaytari was supposed to use a barrier to make it to the house undetected. The second before she put up the barrier around the house, she was to send out a pulse of her energy to let Daichi know she made it home. Then, Daichi was to transform back to his bird form and fly back to the house. Kaytari thought maybe they should have came up with a plan B.

"_Damn he was right, I'm starting to feel weak. I don't think I can keep my barrier up while running at this pace"_ She thought. _I'm not that far from the house, if I let my barrier down I could make it to the house before anyone senses me._ Kaytari kept running as she let down her barrier. Just as she neared the house she saw something coming toward her out of the corner of her eye "Shit!" she yelled. Just as she flipped out of the way, she saw who it was. It was the short guy in black.

"It's over." He said from behind her.

Just as she was about to make a move she felt something cold on her neck. She glanced down and her eyes widened. "You can't kill me." She said quietly. Then ever so slowly, he removed his weapon. _This is just too easy. _She thought. Kaytari turned around to face him. He was maybe a couple of inches shorter than her, and had the most captivating red eyes. Except for the one in the middle of his head.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're coming with us."

"Really now, and who's gonna make me?" Kaytari smirked. Then, it was almost as if he disappeared. Before she could look for him, she felt a sharp pain in her head. She fell to her knees, and put her hands in front of her to steady herself. His feet came into view. _Is there two of them? How the hell am I gonna get outta this? _She thought.

"Give it up, you won't be conscious for long" He said looking down at her

She was just about to succumb to the darkness when she heard it

_"Hold on Kay, I'm almost there."_

"Hiei! We sensed his energy going this way but then it just disappeared. Did you see him?" Yusuke asked.

"No."

"Well, we better get outta here, before he comes back." Kuwabara said

"Daichi..."

"_I'm up here Kay."_

Kaytari looked up and saw the red bird as it flew right past the guys and landed about ten feet away. She smiled. "You came...back...for me"

"_Of course."_

"Hiei, I think you may have hit her too hard." Kurama said frowning

"Hn."

Just as Kurama was about to call for a portal, they felt a strong breeze. Daichi had transformed and was very angry.

**A/N: Please review. I want to know what you think so far, thanks in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. I don't know how many more I'll do without any reviews. Even if it's just one or two, at least I'll know someone really likes the story. sighs Oh well on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Daichi looked over at Kaytari, and saw her on her hands and knees struggling to stay up. He immediately ran toward her.

Yusuke saw Daichi's attempt to get to Kaytari. "Spirit gun!"

"Daichi! Move!" Kaytari yelled.

Daichi snapped his head to the side and saw a ball of blue energy coming towards him. He stopped running and held out his hands and shot a blast of his own energy. The two blasts collided and caused an explosion that pushed Daichi back a few feet. Before the smoke cleared he ran over to Kaytari, and put up a barrier.

"Daichi, we need to get out of here. There are too many of them. I don't know if I have enough energy to fight them." Kay said as she leaned on Daichi.

"Don't worry, I'll lend you some of my energy and you'll be fine. You're gonna need to put all that training to good use, because I don't thing these guys are gonna go easy on us. Keep your guard up and don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Alright but, don't you think maybe we should at least hear what they have to say? Then, if it's not important then we can fight them."

"I suppose so, but if they try to attack us we have no choice."

"Agreed."

As the smoke cleared, the Spirit Detectives saw Kaytari and Daichi talking in the middle of a glowing red barrier. They went and stood a few feet from it.

"Should we attack it?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. If we use any attacks that use our spirit energy the barrier will absorb it, and if we get too close we'll be burned." Hiei explained.

"How do you know all that from just looking at it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Obviously he's seen one before dumb ass." Yusuke said.

"Sorry to cut in on your conversation but, who sent for me and what do they want?." Kaytari asked as she began to stand.

"We were sent by the prince of Spirit world. We were ordered to bring you and the pendent with us. Your friend has to come as well, because he isn't human." Kurama said.

"So, just let down the barrier so we can do our job." Yusuke added.

Kaytari looked over at Daichi. "Well I guess we don't have to fight them now huh?"

Daichi shook his head. "They could be lying, just so they can get their hands on the pendent." He looked over to Kurama "How do we know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

"You don't, you'll just have to come with us and find out." Hiei cut in.

Kaytari looked over each of the Spirit Detectives, then turned to Daichi."I don't sense any evil coming from them so, I think we should do it."

Daichi ran a hand through his hair."You know, we could be walking right into a trap."

Kaytari smirked at Daichi. "If that happens to be the case then we'll just have to kill them."

Daichi nodded his head. "I'm letting down the barrier now." The barrier flickered a little before it disappeared.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went to stand behind Kaytari and Daichi, while Hiei stood in front of them. Then, Kurama pulled out his communicator to call for a portal. Kaytari saw Daichi narrowing his eyes then, she felt his energy flare out. She grabbed his hand, "Calm down, if they feel threatened they'll attack us."

Daichi squeezed her hand. "It's hard to be calm with these guys hovering so close."

Kurama walked over. "The portal will be here soon."

Kaytari looked to Kurama. "Can you tell these guys to give us some space. We already agreed to go with you, there's no need to breathe down our necks. Besides, Daichi doesn't play well with others." She said noticing him and Hiei glaring at each other.

"Neither does Hiei." Kurama said.

"We have to keep you in our sight." Yusuke said from behind her.

"I understand that but do you have to be so close?" Kaytari said turning around to face him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both moved a couple of steps back. "Sorry." Yusuke said

Kaytari noticed that Hiei wasn't moving, but before she could comment she saw something off to the side. "What is that?"

"A portal." Yusuke said.

"That's how we're getting to the spirit world?" Kaytari asked.

"Yes." Hiei said

"Well I'm not going in there first." Kaytari said letting go of Daichi's hand.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "The detective and the idiot can go first, you two can go next, then we'll go."

"Whatever lets just get this over with, come on Kuwabara." Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara jumped in.

Daichi jumped in followed by Kaytari, Kurama, and Hiei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal put them right outside of Koenma's office. Yusuke opened the doors and they all walked in.

Kaytari noticed a young man sitting at a desk covered in papers, with his head down in the middle of the room. _That must be Prince Koenma. _She thought. Before she could say anything Yusuke came from behind her, walked up to the desk and slammed his hands down.

"Wake up!" He yelled

Koenma almost jumped out of his chair.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the floor laughing, Hiei and Kurama were smirking, Kaytari was smiling, and Daichi looked surprised.

After Koenma composed himself, he got up and walked over to Kaytari and Daichi. "Please excuse the idiots," he said pointing at a laughing Yusuke and Kuwabara. "they act so immature."

"So this is normal?" Daichi asked

"Unfortunately."sighed Koenma. "Would you two mind shutting up!" he yelled

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Yusuke said wiping his eyes.

Koenma turned to get a good look at Kaytari. "Would you two mind removing your glasses?" he asked.

Kaytari and Daichi complied.

Koenma looked at Daichi's eyes. Then he turned to Kaytari. "So you're Naomi's daughter huh?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why I called you here?" He asked as he walked back to his desk.

"No." She replied.

"Do you?" He asked looking at Daichi.

Daichi hesitated. "I believe so."

Koenma sat down. "Well then you can explain it to her, I'll correct you if need be."

Daichi nodded his head. He turned to face Kaytari as she turned to face him. " Every goddess of fire before you has been a pure blood fire demon. When your mother became the goddess of fire, she met and became mated to a very strong telepath demon. Her parents were very upset that she was dishonoring the tradition, but there was nothing they could do because she was already with child. Your father became evil and wanted to use you to take over the Human world. When your mother found out about his plans, she planed to run away to human world when you were born. After about 16 or 17 human years ago, he found her." Daichi looked up at Kaytari and noticed she was holding back tears.

"Did he kill her?" she asked

"No. It took all of her energy to kill him, so she died killing him. Your mother gave you the pendent, which means you are to be the next goddess of fire. You were brought here because you're not a pure blood fire demon. When acquiring your goddess powers you will be viewed as a threat. I'm assuming they will want to keep watch over you." Daichi said looking over to Koenma.

"Not quite. Starting next week, I want to ensure that you receive the proper training. I also want to make sure that you are safe and that you won't have to worry about any of your father's henchmen trying to kill you." Koenma said.

"With all due respect sir," Kurama cut in, "why are we still here?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention that." Koenma got up and stood in between Kaytari and Daichi. "This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei" He said pointing to each of them. Koenma looked at Kaytari and Daichi "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Kaytari, you guys can call me Kay and this is Daichi. It's nice to meet you all." Kaytari turned to Koenma. "Now what?" She asked

"They will be your new bodyguards." He said with a smile.

"What!?" Kaytari, Yusuke, and Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I have better things to do than babysitting demons."

Kaytari glared at Hiei. "I don't need you to _babysit_ me." she then turned to Koenma. "Daichi is my bodyguard."

"That's fine, but a little help won't hurt." He looked at Kaytari and could tell by the look on her face, that she was not going to make this easy for him. "Listen Kay, I understand that you may feel as though Daichi alone is enough. But as strong as he is, he can't take on an army alone."

"That depends on how many people it is." she said.

Daichi laughed. "What he's trying to say is that, there may come a time when I need some help."

"How long will I need them?"Kaytari asked

"Until I am sure that there are no threats on your life." Koenma answered.

Kaytari sighed. She turned around to face the Spirit Detectives. "How do you guys feel about being my bodyguards?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it's fine."

"Yea it shouldn't be too bad." Kuwabara said.

"I think it would be an honor to serve as a bodyguard for a future goddess." Kurama said

Kaytari looked at Hiei and saw that he was glaring at her. She walked over to him and stopped about a foot away from him. "I don't need you to like me, but I will not trust someone with my life who clearly doesn't show me a bit of respect."

"Then I don't need to be here." He said

Kaytari smirked. "You, don't have a choice."

Hiei broke the glare he was giving her to look away. "Hn."

Kaytari walked back over to Daichi and Koenma. "Now that I've met my new bodyguards can we go home now.?" she asked

"Not just yet." Koenma said sitting down. "There is one more thing to discuss."

"And that is...?" Kaytari said rolling her eyes.

"Living arrangements." Koenma finished.

"Daichi can stay in his human form and live in the house with me." Kaytari said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Yes, but I want you to have two guards with you while you're at home." Koenma said.

"No." Kaytari crossed her arms and glared at Koenma

"Koenma sighed. "This is not up for debate. As you get older your powers grow and more demons will be drawn to it. It will take two people to guard you and your home properly."

Kaytari turned to Daichi. "Please back me up on this."

"With all due respect sir, I have been keeping watch over her from outside of the house since her mother died. She also has the seals to put up, so I don't understand why she'll need someone else there." Daichi said.

"The seals won't work anymore." Koenma said

"Why the hell not!" Kaytari yelled.

"I deactivated them."

Kaytari was furious. "How the hell did you do that? My mother gave me those, how did you even know about them?"

Koenma hesitated. "I gave them to her."

**A/N: Which one of the guys is gonna stay with Kaytari and Daichi? If Koenma gave Naomi the seals, then how come he didn't know she and her daughter escaped to the human world? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to start this chapter off by thanking SS-lover06, for reviewing. Now I know someone actually likes reading my story :p**

**Chapter 4**

For a full minute it was completely silent in Koenma's office. Kaytari wanted to say something but she couldn't find her voice. Yusuke, on the other hand, didn't have a problem finding his.

"So you knew where she lived, but you made us do all that planning instead of just telling us to go to her house and bring her here? Do realize ho-"

"I didn't think to look for the seals at the time. I didn't even know her mother was in human world. The last time I heard anything about Naomi was when they found her body." Koenma said.

"So you knew her?" Kurama asked

"Yes, she and I were very close until she met her mate. Just before I lost contact with her, she came to tell me she was with child. That was when I gave her the seals. I told her to use them to protect her and her child if anything ever happened. That was the last time I saw her." He looked up at Kaytari. " I didn't even know that you were alive until yesterday."

Kaytari felt the tears coming so she closed her eyes. "I don't...she didn't want anyone to find me." She opened her eyes and turned to Daichi. "Why didn't she want anyone to find me?!" she yelled.

Daichi saw that the tears she was trying to hold back broke free. He reached out a hand to grab her arm but she knocked it away.

"Don't touch me dammit! You are the reason they couldn't find me!"

"It's not his fault, if I had been keeping better watch over human world I would have sensed those seals." Koenma admitted to Kaytari. "If anyone is to blame it's me," He finished.

Kaytari shook her head. "He puts up a barrier around the house." She then turned to face Daichi and noticed his puzzled look. "I can't believe you, you didn't want them to find me did you?"

"Kay, I wa-"

_Slap_

Kaytari wiped her eyes then turned toward the spirit detectives. "Which one of you wants to come stay with me?"

"I'll do it."

All eyes were on Kurama.

Hiei glared at Kurama. _"You are the last person that should be staying with the girl."_

Kurama turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "It's fine."

"You know I could go if you don't want to." Kuwabara said

"It's quite alright, I don't mind." Kurama said.

"Kurama will you need any help getting whatever it is you're bringing to my house?" Kaytari asked.

"A little, but Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei can help." He responded.

Kaytari turned to Koenma. "Can we go now?"

Koenma was about to was going to tell her about the training, but he decided against it. "You may go."

Koenma punched in some keys and a portal appeared next to his desk. Kaytari was the first to jump in and came out in an alley.

"What's with him and these alleys?" Yusuke said

Everyone filed out of the alley and on to one of the main sidewalks. Yusuke turned to Kaytari and Daichi. "So which one of you is coming with us, because we don't know where you two live." He asked.

"I'll go." Kaytari said.

Daichi didn't even spare her a glance before he turned around and started walking toward the house.

"Well we should hurry so we can be done before dark."Kurama said. He then began to led the group to his apartment.

* * *

It had been two hours. Kaytari had led the guys there the first time they came back. Kurama assured her that they could get there a second time without her help, so she stayed at the house. They had came and gone at least two times before she heard Kuwabara and Yusuke yelling at each other. She slowly stepped out of her room and walked down toward the room Kurama would be staying in. Just as she reached the door, she felt a flicker of demonic energy that made her take a couple of steps back. It flung open and Kurama came out, went downstairs and right out the front door. 

Kaytari walked into the room and was shocked to see Yusuke and Kuwabara both bleeding and seemingly unconscious. She turned to Hiei and saw he was smirking. "What the hell happened in here?"

Hiei, who was leaning on the wall next to the window moved to stand in front of Kaytari. "Is Daichi here?"

"No, he went for a walk." She saw him take a couple of steps toward her. She tensed and took the same amount back. "What are you doing?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "Relax, I need you to come with me to find Kurama."

Kaytari calmed down. "You still didn't tell me what happened."

She thought he wasn't going to answer her because he walked right past her. When he got to the doorway he stopped. "Kurama lost his patience."

Kaytari followed Hiei out of the room. When she got to the door she paused. "Hiei, are we supposed to to leave them up there?"

Hiei suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "They will be fine."

"If you say so." Kaytari stepped out of the house behind Hiei and closed the door. "Now how do we..." The last thing she expected to see when she turned around was exactly what she saw. Hiei's eyes were closed, his bandanna was in one hand and his jagan was glowing and moving wildly about.

Hiei had just located Kurama using his jagan, when he felt Kaytari staring at him. He focused his jagan on her. "You're staring."

Kaytari jumped a little. "Sorry."

Hiei opened his eyes and tied his bandanna. "He's at his apartment."

Kaytari nodded and they took off toward Kurama's place.

The minute they got there, Kaytari tensed up. Instinctively she grabbed Hiei's arm. "Will he attack me?"

Hiei pried her hand off of his arm. "If you provoke him."

Hiei led Kaytari into the apartment. Kaytari searched for possible escape routes, just in case things got out of hand. "_There's a tree right outside that window, which is convenient, but I think the kitchen window is a little to small..."_

"You will not jump out of any windows, you will stay here."

Kaytari turned to Hiei, unsure of if she should comment on how he knew what she was thinking, or him commanding her to not jump out of any windows. She didn't get a chance to think about it because the door to the bedroom opened, and out came a fox?

"Kurama?" Kaytari questioned

The fox shook his head. "Call me Youko." He walked up to Kaytari and Hiei.

Kaytari was confused, she thought they came here to get Kurama. Instead there's a tall fox with long white hair and a tail, named Youko. His energy is the same that she sensed at her house, right before Kurama left out. "Can we have Kurama back?" she asked.

Youko laughed. "No, you may not."

Kaytari put her hands on her hips. "Why the hell not?"

Youko narrowed his eyes at her, and Hiei grabbed Kaytari and pushed her behind him "Shut up, are you trying to get killed." he spat.

"Hiei, there's no need to be so rough with her." Youko stepped closer "You can leave that to me." He reached to grab at Kaytari.

Hiei blocked him using his katana. "No."

Youko winked at Kaytari. "I promise it won't hurt."

Kaytari blushed. "Hiei, I know you don't like me but maybe it would be best if you took watch over me. At least until Kurama comes back."

"No need. I am more than able to fulfill the duties of my counterpart as the bodyguard of the future goddess of fire." Youko announced.

Kaytari looked at Hiei to see if he would protest, but he simply hn'd and walked toward the window.

Hiei turned to look at Kaytari out of the corner of his eyes _"If he gets out of hand, call me." _Then he leaped out of the window.

Kaytari stood there wide eyed. _"A telepath?"_

"_Nothing gets past you." _Hiei responded _"Remember what I said." _

Kaytari turned to Youko. "So...how do we get back to my house without you being seen?"

Youko scooped Kaytari up into his arms. Immediately he felt her tense up. "Relax," he purred in her ear. "I won't hurt you." She nodded in response. He leaped out of the window and the second he touched the ground he took off running.

* * *

Back at Kay's house... 

Daichi came in and immediately went to Kaytari's room. He was surprised to see it was empty. He went to the room that Kurama was staying in, to find it's only occupants passed out. He flicked the light on and they began to come to. He sat on the bed and calmly asked "Where are Hiei, Kurama, and Kay?"

Yusuke jumped up "She's not here?"

Daichi shook his head. "What happened?"

Yusuke yanked Kuwabara by the back of his shirt "Dammit Kuwabara, get up we gotta go find Kay!"

"The hell you mean you gotta _find _her?" Daichi said getting up and walking toward Yusuke.

Before Yusuke could respond, they heard the door open and close downstairs. Daichi was the first one out of the room and down the stairs. What greeted him was not what he expected. Kaytari was in the arms of the infamous, "Youko."

**A/N: Uh-oh. How's Daichi gonna react to Kay after getting slapped? What made Kurama lose his cool? And Why is Youko making an appearance? Find out next chapter!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long on getting this chapter out. Thank you Shadow Ice Maiden for reviewing. Now, on with the story!!**

**Chapter 5**

Daichi didn't know what to think. Youko Kurama isn't dead, he's standing right in front of the door with a cocky smirk directed right at him. _"Wait a minute, Youko Kurama...Youko __**Kurama**__?"_ Daichi felt like he could slap himself. _"Dammit, I'm supposed to pick up on these things."_ he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pressure on his shoulder. Daichi turned around and saw Yusuke staring at him with a concerned look.

"Hey, He's on our side."Yusuke said

Daichi shrugged Yusuke's hand off and glared at Kaytari. "When you're done _playing _we need to talk."

Kaytari squirmed out of Youko's grasp, intent on following Daichi upstairs and giving him a piece of her mind. But, Yusuke and Kuwabara blocked her path. She looked up at Yusuke. "Move."

Yusuke, who was about 6 inches taller than Kay, looked down at her. "You need to calm down before you talk to him. I don't wanna have to break up any fights."

She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before she nodded. "Fine, I'll talk to him a little later."

When Yusuke was satisfied that she wasn't going to run past them he shifted his gaze to Youko. "Now what the hell is up with Kurama?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara chimed in "he doesn't usually get violent with us."

"You were annoying him. He did what he thought was necessary." Youko explained

Kaytari really didn't want to interrupt them but she knew that she didn't want to continue this conversation in front of the door. "Uh...can we take this in Kurama's room?"

Youko looked down at her. "_We?_ This has nothing to do with you"

Kaytari put her hands on her hips. "You are going to be living with me. I do believe I should know if you are unstable."

"As you wish." He replied walking in between Yusuke and Kuwabara up the stairs.

Kaytari, Kuwabara and Yusuke followed Youko to the room.

* * *

Daichi was sulking. He knew Kay would get angry at him for not telling her about her mother, but he had a reason. Before he even got to that reason, she slapped him. He wasn't expecting that. After they left Koenma's office, and Kay went off with the guys, he went to the house to leave a note in Kay's room letting her know that he would be going for a walk. During his walk he had time to think about what he was going to say to Kay. Yes, he was angry she slapped him, but he didn't want to blow up on her. If Koenma hadn't sent the Spirit Detectives out so soon, Daichi would have had the chance to tell her about her mother's plan. So Daichi decided, when he got back he would tell her exactly that. He didn't expect to see her in the arms of Youko Kurama. _That _was something he still was a little pissed about. Koenma rolled right over that little detail. He didn't have anything personal against Youko, but he knew what kind of demon he was. And he didn't want someone like that staying in the same house as Kay let alone _holding _her.

Daichi got up off his bed and went to stand in front of the window. _"Life is so much easier as a bird." _he mused. He opened the window and took a deep breath. An hour. After an hour, he was going to force her to listen weather she was calm or not.

* * *

Before Youko could explain his sudden appearance properly, Kaytari insisted they clarify how Kurama and Youko Kurama were sharing a body.. After she _finally _came to an understanding, the were able to get back to finding out what was going on with Kurama.

"So, you're saying is that this is a side effect of him being put under so much stress?" Kaytari questioned.

"That is correct." Youko answered

Kaytari sat on the bed in between Yusuke and Kuwabara. "If he's under so much stress, why did he agree to be my guard?"

Youko smirked. "It's not my place to answer that question."

"So...what do we do to uh...fix things?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke hit Kuwabara in the back of the head. "Idiot, we can't _fix _it. We just need to make sure he doesn't get too stressed out."

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head. "How do we do that?"

"I don't know."

"I can try to keep him from getting too stressed out. I mean, he is gonna be staying here so it shouldn't be a problem." Kaytari suggested.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara to see his reaction, but he just shrugged his shoulders. He then turned to Youko to find him smirking. "Kay are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded her head "Positive."

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Don't let him in your room at night."

Kaytari's eyes widened briefly, but before she had a chance to respond to Yusuke's comment, Youko cut in. "I assure you, anything that may happen between us will be consensual."

Kaytari had to replay what he said to make sure she heard him correctly. She got off the bed "And I assure _you_, that nothing will happen between us."

Kuwabara got off the bed as well standing in between Kaytari and Youko before stretching. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda hungry."

Yusuke took the hint and got up and stretched as well. "Me too, what about you Kay?"

"I'm fine. I think I should go talk to Daichi now, after we finish talking I'll go fix dinner." She said as she walked toward the door. Just as she reached the door she turned around to face them. "You guys are free to roam the house you know, get used to the layout, watch TV, entertain yourselves or something. You don't have to stay in here."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and Kaytari smiled before she turned around and made her way towards Daichi's room.

* * *

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come in."

Kaytari opened the door and saw Daichi laying on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping? If you want we can talk later."

Daichi sat up. "Close the door and come here."

"Alright.." She did as she was told and slowly walked over to the bed. They stared at each other for a minute, then Kaytari climbed onto the bed beside him. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have slapped you."

Daichi turned to face her and smiled a little. "I know. I was going to tell you about what your mother had planned for you but, Koenma sent the Spirit Detectives out after you and that didn't really give me enough time."

"So...why didn't she want anyone to find me?"

Daichi saw that she was close to tears so he put his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. "She knew that you would be a great goddess but, she wanted to make sure that you were going to be safe. She didn't know if your father was going to have people looking for you or not, so I was supposed to train you and work work with you until I thought you were able to protect the pendent well enough on your own. Then we were supposed to find a way to contact Koenma."

She looked up at Daichi, silver eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Why did she want me to be alone for so long?"

"She wanted you to become strong and independent. She thought that if you had people falling at your feet because you were the future goddess of fire, you would become spoiled and eventually power hungry. She was worried you would turn out like..."

...my father."

Daichi nodded.

Kaytari sat up so that she didn't have to lean on Daichi, but his arm was still around her waist.

"I apologize. I didn't me-"

Kaytari held up a hand. "It's fine." She close her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know, I'm glad we talked. I understand why you did what you did, and I'm not angry anymore. My mom knew you would take care of me, and you did." Kaytari leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, for everything."

Daichi returned the embrace. "Your welcome."

Yusuke opened the door. "Guys?... wow, am I interrupting?"

Daichi and Kaytari let go of each other and turned to face Yusuke.

"No." Kaytari noticed Yusuke's face was an interesting shade of red. "You did come in here for a reason right?"

"Oh yea, Kurama's back."

"Good." Daichi said.

Kaytari turned to Daichi, "I told them they could stay for dinner."

Daichi nodded his head. "Well don't you think you should start on it?"

"I'm going, I'm going." she said getting off the bed.

As Kay walked toward the door Yusuke noticed that Daichi wasn't getting off the bed. "Aren't you coming down with us?"

Daichi laid down and resumed the position he held before Kay came in. "Yeah, I'll be down later."

Kaytari turned around "Are you sure you're not tired?"

Daichi smiled "I'm fine, I just don't do the group thing. I'll be down later Kay, close the door on your way out."

"Fine." she said as she closed the door.

When they reached the stairs, Kaytari tapped Yusuke on the shoulder. "Yusuke, how did Kurama come back?"

Yusuke stopped, turned around to face her and scratched his head. "I really don't know. A couple of minutes after you left, Hiei came to the window. Youko let him in, then Hiei started glaring at us. I asked him what his problem was and he told me to take Kuwabara and get out, so we left."

"You didn't ask him why?"

"No, I knew that was his nice way of asking me and Kuwabara to leave so he could talk to Kur-- I mean Youko in private."

Kaytari nodded

Yusuke turned around and they continued down the stairs. Kaytari followed Yusuke down the hall and into the living room. Kuwabara was lounging on the couch watching the television until Yusuke jumped over the back and started wresting with him for the remote.

"Ok...well try not to break anything. I'm gonna go start dinner."

Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't even notice that Kaytari had left. Yusuke had Kuwabara in a headlock and was trying to take the remote from him, but Kuwabara was holding it away from him.

"Come on Urameshi, you can watch whatever you want as soon as this goes off."

"I don't want to wait for this to go off."

"It's just a couple of minutes."

"Just hand it over Kuwabara!"

* * *

Kaytari couldn't help but laugh at the yelling she was hearing in the next room. She had been in the kitchen for a good fifteen minutes, and they have been fighting the whole time. At first it was over the remote, then it was because Kuwabara didn't get to finish watching his show. After that one died down, from what Kaytari heard, Kuwabara messed up Yusuke's hair. What had surprised her the most was that she hadn't seen Hiei or Kurama, well she really didn't expect to see Hiei for a while but Kurama was a different story.

"_I wonder where he is." _Kaytari thought

"Kurama is a big boy, he doesn't need you to worry about him." Hiei said standing in the doorway.

Kaytari jumped and nearly dropped the spoon. She placed the spoon down on the counter and took a deep breath, before she turned to face Hiei. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't sneak up on me, and stop listening to my thoughts."

"Hn."

Kaytari rolled her eyes, then turned around. She heard Hiei's footsteps as he walked over to where she was standing. Kaytari turned to look at him, "What?"

Hiei looked at Kaytari, then shifted his gaze to the side.

Kaytari noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him. But he stayed in place and began glaring at nothing. _"The hell is his problem?" _she thought. She was just about to return to cooking when she saw him put something on the counter behind her then he disappeared. Kaytari turned around to see just what the hell Hiei was doing. To say Kaytari was surprised when she found a rose on the counter, would be an understatement.

**A/N: Where is Kurama? Why the hell did Hiei leave Kay a rose? You gotta read the next chapter to find out!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A big thanks to BBVixenXoXo and Shadow Ice Maiden for reviewing.**

**Chapter 6**

Kaytari was confused as to what to do at the moment. One option, was to go and ask Hiei what this was all about, and the other, was she could just put the rose in some water, finish cooking and just let the situation go. Of course she chose the latter.

"Well, now I have a reason to use this." She picked up a red and black swirled vase that sat on the windowsill above the sink. After filling it with water and placing the rose inside, she put it back and continued cooking.

* * *

In the living room...

"Hey, Hiei?"

"What do you want, detective?"

"Have you seen Kurama?"

"..."

Yusuke turned to look at him, only to find him glaring back. "Never mind.

* * *

Kurama pulled the key that Kaytari had given him earlier from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"_She's in the kitchen." _he heard Hiei say. _"Yes, I gave her the rose." _

Kurama smiled. He had to blackmail Hiei into giving Kaytari the rose. He knew Hiei wouldn't tell her it was from him, but he was worried about how Kaytari would react.

He stepped into the house, locked the door and made his way down the hall to the kitchen. Kurama stopped at the doorway and saw Kaytari turn slightly to face him.

"Welcome back."

Kurama nodded in response. "I see you received my apology gift." he said looking at the rose.

Kaytari followed his gaze to the rose. "...apology...gift?"

Kurama walked closer to her and noticed her puzzled look. "I wanted to apologize for Youko's actions, if they offended you in any way. " he stated.

Kaytari looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She smiled "Apology accepted. Now go tell your friends that dinners ready, I need to go set the table." She said waving a hand as she turned off the stove with the other.

"Please, allow me to set the table."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, I want to."

Kaytari opened the cabinet and glanced at him "Really Kurama, it's fine."

When she turned to go toward the dining room he stood in front of her "Since I will be staying here, I do not mind helping out around the house."

Kaytari handed him the bowls. "So, I guess I'll tell them that dinner's ready.?"

He nodded and gave her one of the bowls back."Hiei doesn't eat human food."

"Why not?"

"He never told me."

Kaytari nodded and went in the living room to tell the guys that dinner was ready.

* * *

After dinner

Yusuke and Kuwabara thanked Kaytari for dinner, then said their goodbyes. Kaytari told them that they could over anytime as she walked with them to the door. After she let them out she came back in the living room to find Kurama sitting on the couch looking slightly annoyed, Daichi standing beside the couch with his arms crossed furrowing his brows at Kurama, and Hiei...well at the moment she didn't know where he was.

Her thoughts on Hiei were cut short when she heard Daichi yell.

"Answer me dammit!"

Kaytari looked over to Kurama only to find him standing and openly glaring at Daichi, with his fists clenched and blood dripping from his hands. She walked over to stand in between them. "What's going on? Daichi what did you ask him?"

Daichi didn't even look at her. "Go upstairs Kay."

Kaytari took a step back and looked at Kurama. She saw how hard he was trying to keep Youko in, and as much as she trusted Daichi's judgment, she wanted to help Kurama. Kaytari took two steps toward Kurama before she felt Daichi's hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I told you to go upstairs."

Kaytari turned around to face him, "Listen Daichi-"

"No you listen, everything that Koenma told you was a lie. He's not here to be your _bodyguard_, he'shere to keep spirit world infor--"

"That is not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Kaytari cut in.

"I'm here to ensure your safety."

Daichi narrowed his eyes. "He's lying."

Kaytari turned around and put her hands on Daichi's chest "How about we talk about this more in the morning."

"No, he needs to leave."

"Daichi please--"

He grabbed her wrists "I said no." then he dropped them and looked at Kurama. "Get the hell out."

"He's not leaving."

"What?"

"You heard me Daichi, he's not leaving."

Kurama was surprised she was standing up for him. "Kay, you don't have to do this, maybe it would be best if I left."

"Kurama, do you want to leave?"

"No, but--"

"Alright then! Go in the kitchen and clean the blood off your hands." She then turned to Daichi. "And you can go to bed, get some rest and leave Kurama alone."

"Kay, I don't want--"

"Goodnight!" she yelled

Daichi made no moves to go upstairs, and Kurama was still in the living room. Kaytari gently pulled Kurama's arm. "Come on lets get you cleaned up"

Kurama nodded and let her pull him in the kitchen.

* * *

After Kurama washed the blood off his hands, he let Kaytari wrap them.

"You wanna go watch tv?"

"Sure."

Kaytari and Kurama went into the living room and sat down on opposite ends of the couch. Kaytari picked up the remote and held it out to Kurama.

"I'll watch whatever you want to watch."

He took the remote and started flipping through the channels. An hour passed and Kaytari couldn't hold in the question that had been bothering her.

"So was what he said true?"

Kurama looked down at his hands, but said nothing.

"Listen whatever it is, just tell me. I promise I won't hate you, I'm just tired of people keeping things from me."

Kurama turned off the television before answering "Koenma contacted me on my communicator and told me since I would be staying here, he wants me to keep a close eye on you. I have to keep him updated on almost everything you do."

"When did this happen?"

"During dinner."

"How did Daichi find out?"

He shrugged "He could have heard me talking to him."

Kaytari nodded. "I wasn't supposed to know?"

"No, and I would appreciate it if you would keep this conversation between us."

"Agreed. I...want to apologize for the way Daichi went off on you."

Kurama waved his hand. "No need, I completely understand. Youko however does not, he was the reason I lost my temper."

"But you did a good job staying in control." Kaytari said

"I suppose I did."

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Hiei said coming in the living room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kaytari asked.

He sat down in the armchair closest to Kurama "Out."

Kaytari rolled her eyes, "Kurama what's gonna happen tomorrow? I mean with Daichi, you know he's still gonna be mad at you."

Hiei snorted "He'll have to get over it."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

"How?"

"You ask too many questions. He said he'll take care of it, so just drop it" Hiei snapped.

Kaytari turned to Hiei and glared "I wasn't talking to you."

"Hiei, stop being so mean to her." Kurama said. "It would be safer if you handled this task." He then pulled a small bottle of blue liquid from his pocket and gave it to Kaytari. "While he is asleep, I need you to go into his room and make him drink this. It will erase the last four hours from his memory. When he wakes up, he'll think he went to bed early. "

She took it from him and looked at it. "I have to pour all of this down his throat while he's sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Kaytari got up and walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

"_Stop staring."_

Kurama turned around and turned the television back on without sparing Hiei a glance.

* * *

5 Minutes later

Kaytari came into the living room and sat down beside Kurama. She saw Hiei was standing near the window and his jagan was glowing, she didn't even want to know what he was doing.

"That was faster than I expected."

"How long did you think it would take me?"

He appeared to be deep in thought "About thirty minutes."

Kaytari looked at Kurama and saw a smirk making it's way to his face. "Was that your attempt at a joke?"

"I believe so."

She lightly pushed his shoulder.

They watched television for a little while longer until Kaytari started yawning. She got up and stretched.

"I'm goin to bed, goodnight Kurama."

"Goodnight Kay, sleep well."

She walked up to Hiei "You're welcome to stay here if you want."

"..."

"Goodnight Hiei."

"Hn."

Kaytari figured that was as close to 'goodnight' as she was going to from him. So she went upstairs and into her room to get ready for bed.

Kurama turned off the television. "So, will you be staying here tonight Hiei?"

"Maybe."

"I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Hn."

Hiei had planned to leave before the sun came up but he wanted to talk to Kurama about something before he left.

**A/N: I know things have been going a bit slow, but I promise some exciting stuff will be coming in the next couple of chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing White Fire Phoenix.**

**Chapter 7**

Kaytari was sitting on the bed brushing the knots out of her wet hair. In a few minutes she would go and tell Kurama and Daichi that she would start breakfast, but she wanted to think about the situation from last night.

Kurama had told her Koenma wanted him to keep tabs on her. But, she wasn't sure if he was telling her the whole truth. Daichi wouldn't blow up over something as small as that, there had to be more to what Kurama told her. "_Why the hell would Koenma want to keep tabs on me?" _she thought. She put her brush down on the dresser. "He probably thinks I'm gonna turn out like my father." Kaytari opened her window and sat back down on the bed. "I need to find out the real reason Kurama's stayin here." She said as she laid down

* * *

Kurama had finished unpacking his books, when he felt Hiei's energy outside. He opened the window, and sat down at the desk.

"What brings you here?" Kurama asked.

"She knows."

"How much?"

"She knows you haven't told her everything."

Kurama sighed.

"So, what's the plan now?"

"We have to wait it out. She might not bing the issue up again, but if she does I'm sure I can keep her from finding out too much." Kurama glanced at Hiei and saw him nod, but before he could say anything else Hiei was gone.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come in."

Kaytari opened the door enough so she could just poke her head in.

"Good morning Kurama."

"Good morning Kay."

"I wanted to see if you were up yet, and to let you know that I'll be making breakfast in a bit."

"Do you need assistance?"

"No."

"Alright."

Kaytari turned around and closed the door before leaving.

Kurama walked over to his window and spotted Hiei in one of the trees across the street.

"_Don't screw things up fox."_

Kurama smirked as he closed the window.

* * *

Kaytari found Daichi still asleep. She woke him up and told him to get in the shower and get dressed because she was starting breakfast soon. After forcing him into the bathroom she went downstairs and got started.

Not even ten minutes had passed when she heard someone coming toward the kitchen. She turned around and saw Kurama coming in the kitchen with his hands in his pockets and a look of pure concentration on his face.

"Can I help you?"

He sat down at the table in the corner. "I came to keep you company."

Kaytari turned so she could fully face him. She saw the way he was looking at her, it was as if he was expecting something. _"This is gonna be harder than I expected." _she thought.

She flashed him a smile before turning back around. While scrambling eggs she called over her shoulder, "Can I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Working with Koenma makes it hard to have time for one."

"I see."

Kurama was concerned about her current line of questioning and where it was leading. So he decided to turn the tables "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kaytari glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smirked. "No."

"Why not?"

"It would be hard for me to find someone, you know, being a demon and all."

"I see." He heard her giggle a little.

Minutes passed and they both enjoyed the comfortable silence. Kaytari took a breath and set her plan into action.

"Kurama I need to ask you something important, and I want you to tell me the truth."

Kurama had a feeling he knew where she was going. "I'll tell you what I can."

She nodded. "Do you trust Koenma?"

Kurama was a bit surprised by that question. He was expecting her to ask him about why he was sent to watch over her, not about who he trusts. Then it hit him, she may be trying to take an indirect approach to get him to inadvertently tell her not to trust Koenma's judgment. He inwardly applauded her plan.

"To an extent."

"Does Youko?"

He frowned. "What exactly are you getting at?"

Kaytari didn't even look back at him. "Answer the question please."

"He trusts no one."

"Do you trust the other spirit detectives?"

Kurama got up and walked over to Kaytari. "What is it that you really want to ask me?"

"You already know."

"No, I don't."

Kaytari huffed. "What did Koenma tell you to do?"

"Kay, I've already to-"

"Cut the shit Kurama, I'm not stupid. Daichi wouldn't get mad just because you're Koenma's informant. I know there's more to it than what you told me. I'm giving you a chance to be honest with me." She shut off the stove and faced him. "I know you may be following orders, but I need you to tell me weather or not I should view you as a threat."

Kurama had to admit he was surprised at how cold she sounded. He heard Daichi coming so he knew he needed to end the conversation quickly. "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation later."

Kaytari glared at him, but she understood.

Kurama was about to sit back down when he felt her grab his hand, he turned around to face her.

Kaytari smiled at him sweetly, then burned him a little. Kurama snatched his hand back and glared at her. Daichi walked in and saw him glaring at her.

"What happened?"

"He burned his hand on the stove."

"Oh." Daichi sat down.

Kaytari reached for his hand. "Here, let me take a look at that."

Kurama moved back. "No need, I can treat it myself. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"So you won't be joining us for breakfast?"

"No, it seems I'm not really hungry." Kurama said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Would you like me to save you something?" Kaytari called out to him.

"No thank you."

"What's his problem?" Daichi asked getting the plates.

She could barely contain her smirk. "I have no clue."

* * *

Kaytari thought it was kind of odd that she hadn't seen Kurama since the incident that morning. Daichi had came to her around noon and told her, Kurama said, Koenma would arrange for her to start training under someone named Genkai two months from now. She didn't even see him at dinner. She sent Daichi to get him, but he came back saying he wasn't in his room. As much as she wanted to be mad at him for avoiding her and not telling her the truth, she couldn't. She was more concerned about _why_ he was avoiding her.

She went to close her window and turn off the lights. _"Maybe I'm doin this the wrong way. If I want him to tell me anything, pissing him off isn't gonna get me anywhere." _she thought. As she climbed in bed, the thought of apologizing popped in her head. It would have been a good idea if it wasn't almost midnight.

"_I'll just do it in the morning" _she thought turning over and attempting to fall asleep.

_**Click**_

Kaytari was wide awake, although just looking at her you wouldn't be able to tell. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing didn't change, but she was very aware that someone was in her room. Three minutes had passed and she didn't hear anything. She almost thought she was being paranoid, until she heard someone or something moving.

"I know you're awake."

Kaytari's eyes flew open. _"Shit! What the hell is he doin in here?" _She sat up and looked toward where she heard the voice. The only thing she could make out in the dark was a pair of gold eyes. "What do you want?"

Youko smirked. "If I tell you, will you give it to me?"

Kaytari glared at him. "Why is Kurama keeping such a close watch on me?"

"Koenma ordered him not to tell you that."

"So, you can't tell me either?"

Youko shook his head.

"Oh. I didn't think you were Koenma's bitch too." she barely had time to blink when she suddenly found herself roughly pinned to the floor.

"I am no one's bitch." He growled in her ear.

Kaytari's heart felt as though it would leap right out of her chest at the moment. Youko lifted his head so that their faces were mere inches apart, and glared at her. In that instant, Kaytari's breath caught in her throat. She had never experienced fear on this level.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Youko knew she wasn't really sorry, it was her fear talking. "You should think before speaking. Your mouth will get you killed one day." He got up and held out a hand to her.

She reached up to grab his hand, and he pulled her up. Taking a couple of steps back, she calmed herself. "You never told me what you wanted."

"I thought it was obvious."

Kaytari sat on her bed, never taking her eyes off of him. Her fear had subsided somewhat, but she didn't know what to expect. Although he said what he wanted was obvious, she was tired and not in the mood for decoding his cryptic statements. "I'm tired, can you just tell me?"

Youko walked over to her and pushed her so that she was laying on her back.

"What are yo-"

The rest of the words refused to come out when Youko climbed on top of her. Her hands immediately came up and pushed on his chest, in an effort to get him off of her. As strong as she was, he was stronger. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand an smirked at her as he sat higher up on her thighs so she couldn't use her legs to attack him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed

Youko leaned down. "Relax, I promise I won't hurt you."

Kaytari forced herself not to panic when he began to kiss and lick at her neck. "Please . .don't."

Youko leaned back to look her in the eyes. He tucked a lock of her raven hair behind her ear and smirked at how her blush deepened. "If you tell me to stop," he tilted his head so their lips were barely touching, "I'll stop."

He didn't give her a chance to respond before he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He let her wrists go and was expecting to feel her pushing against him, but was very surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck. So he decided to take things a step farther.

Kaytari was amazed at how gentle Youko was being. Never would she had thought that such a feared demon, could be such a gentleman. All thoughts of him being a gentleman went out the window when she felt his hand on her breast. Her eyes widened as she gasped. Youko didn't give her too much time to think about what just happened when his tongue entered her mouth.

Kaytari knew she should stop before things went too far. But when she felt his tongue curling around hers she _almost_ lost it. Placing her hands against his chest, she pushed slightly. He moved back and she got a clear view of his lust filled golden orbs. "We should stop."

Youko moved from his position on her bed and walked over to lean on the door. "What happened in this room stays between us."

She nodded and closed her eyes. When she heard the door shut she sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a very awkward day for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to thank Shadow Ice Maiden, bookgrl, and Darkside5454 for reviewing. **

**Chapter 8**

When Daichi woke up, his first order of business was to have a talk with Kurama. Last night he sensed Kurama's energy in Kaytari's room. He was in there for about ten minuets so he didn't really think too much about it. Then after waking up he remembered, Kurama had avoided Kay all day after breakfast. So why would he wait until after midnight to talk to her? Well, that's what he was going to find out. After showering and getting dressed, Daichi traveled the short distance down the hall to Kurama's room and found a note on his door.

It said that he was going out with his mother to run some errands and that he wouldn't be back until after dinner. He crumpled it up and turned around when he heard Kaytari open her door.

Kaytari smiled. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to talk to Kurama about something, but he left a note saying he won't be back until late. I guess I can just talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about?"

He held her arm and lead her down the stairs and into the living room. "What was he doing in your room last night?"

Kaytari sat on the couch. "We were talking."

Daichi sat beside her and frowned at her. "Kaytari do you know how hard it is for me to sit around and act like I don't know what's going on?"

"I'm sorry."

"Be honest with me Kay, what happened last night?"

"We kissed."

Daichi put his head down in his hands and groaned.

She put a hand on his back. "I know you might be disappointed in me, but just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Daichi sat up. "Do you?"

She huffed. "Yes, I do. I know you might not be happy with how things are going, but just give me some time. If I can't get any answers within a month and a half, then we'll do things your way."

"Fine, just be careful."

Kaytari got up and smiled. "Since we're alone today, can you teach me some fire attacks?"

"Of course."

* * *

In Koenma's office...

"I brought you all here because I want to let you know how important this mission is. Kaytari has the potential to become either an ally or a threat. Because of who her father was, I have no doubt that she will unlock the power of the phoenix. My concern is that it will happen before she is ready." Koenma held up a hand to stop Yusuke from interrupting him. "You can ask your questions after I'm done." He cleared his throat and continued. "Which is why I need you all to keep a very close eye on her. In two months time, I'm sending her to stay with Genkai where she will undergo intense training. After she completes it, I _may_ consider making her a spirit detective."

"Are you done now?"

"Yes Yusuke."

"What will happen if she unlocks her powers before she's ready?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. It's never happened before."

"So why did you even bring it up?!" Yusuke yelled.

Koenma leaned back in his chair. "Whichever power that is the strongest after her training, is the power that will decide if she unlocks her powers early or not."

"Huh?"

Kurama sighed. "Kaytari is a hybrid. Which means she could either be a telepath like her father, a fire demon like her mother, or both. Most hybrids that have both powers, focus on using only one. Are you following me so far?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.

"Whichever power she chooses or is dominant, is the one that will effect when she unlocks her powers. For instance, if she turns out to be a fire user then we don't have anything to worry about. But if she is a telepath then, it's a high chance that she may acquire her powers before she should. Kaytari is the first hybrid goddess of fire, which means no one knows what to expect ."

"I get it now,"Yusuke turned to Koenma "why didn't _you_ say that?"

Koenma rolled his eyes. "Any other questions?"

"So what do we do for two months?" Kuwabara asked.

"Monitor her when you're around and contact me if you notice any instability in her spirit energy. Most importantly, you need her to trust you. If she doesn't, then it's possible she'll turn on us once she completes her training. Anymore questions?"

". . ."

"Daichi and Kaytari will not be told about anything that we discussed today. Don't even tell them that I called you here. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, you may leave."

As they were leaving the office, they saw a portal to the left of the doors.

"What alley do you think he'll drop us at this time?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know, hopefully it'll be one near some food." Yusuke said as he jumped through.

* * *

Kaytari was laying on her back in the grass and Daichi was sitting next to her.

"You're a great teacher."

Daichi laughed. "You do know that sucking up to me won't make me go any easier on you."

Kaytari pouted.

"You want to fight me?"

Kaytari raised her eyebrows. "Fight you?"

Daichi smirked at her. "Yeah a one-on-one fight. I want you to go all out, don't hold back. I want to see how good you are."

She smiled. "You sure you want to do that? I might actually hurt you."

His smirk turned into a smile. "Who said I would hold back?"

"Ooh this is gonna be so much fun." Kaytari said getting up and into a fighting stance.

Daichi got into his own stance. "Keep your guard up Kay, I'm not going easy on you."

Kaytari hands started glowing a faint red. "I know."

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara convinced Hiei and Kurama to go with them to get pizza. But they couldn't convince Hiei to eat any. After they ate, Yusuke led them to an arcade where they spent the rest of the day.

Kurama looked at his watch and was surprised at how late it was. He looked over at Hiei who looked as if he would kill the next person that asked him how he got his hair to do that. He told Hiei that he was going to find Yusuke and Kuwabara and let them know they were leaving.

"Yusuke, Hiei and I are leaving."

Yusuke was watching Kuwabara play a shooting game when he turned to Kurama. "Alright, you two still coming tomorrow?"

"I am, but you know Hiei will only show up if he feels like it."

Yusuke nodded.

"You should ask Kay and Daichi if they want to come too." Kuwabara added

"I will, see you two tomorrow." He called over his shoulder.

When he got outside, Hiei was leaning on the side of the building. "Took you long enough."

The walk to Kaytari's house was quiet except for the comments Kurama made about Hiei and all the 'complements' on his hair. They entered the house and walked into the living room. Had they been anyone else, they might have been surprised at what they saw.

Daichi was sitting in one of the armchairs in a cut off shirt and torn up jeans. With his right arm bandaged from his shoulder to his elbow and an ice pace to his face. Kaytari was sitting in the floor next to his chair, in shorts and a sports bra. Her entire midsection was wrapped in bandages. Her left thigh was wrapped as well. Both sported various cuts on their arms, neck and face.

"Are either of you seriously injured anywhere?" Kurama asked.

"Daichi's arm is burned and I think I bruised a rib or two, it's not really that bad."

"Speak for yourself." Daichi said.

Kaytari rolled her eyes. "Kurama, do you have anything for burns?"

"Yes, I should have something in my room. I'll go get it."

Kaytari resumed counting the seconds before Daichi changed the channel.

"You're bleeding."

Kaytari blinked. "Huh?"

"You're bleeding." Hiei said pointing the bandage wrapped around her thigh that had a red stain on it.

She looked down at her bandage, then to Hiei. "Can you help me into the kitchen so I can clean this up?"

Hiei walked over to her and put an arm under her legs and one behind her back. "Bend your knees." he said.

She complied and was surprised when he lifted her up very carefully, and carried her into the kitchen. He sat her down in one of the chairs at the table. Then he moved one of the other chairs close to her and sat in it so he could put her leg in his lap. Ignoring the crazy look Kaytari was giving him he picked up the scissors that were laying on the table and began cutting off her bandages.

"I am capable of doing this on my own you know." She said glaring at him.

"I'm sure you are." He replied without looking up.

Kaytari sat back and let him wrap her thigh.

When Hiei finished, he saw her staring at him.

"It wasn't tight enough, I could have just let you bleed out."

"Oh. . . .thank you."

Hiei gently put her leg down and helped her up. "Hn."

They went back into the living room and she sat on the couch.

A few minutes later, Kurama came in and gave Kaytari a small jar.

"Kurama, I need to talk to you in private." Kaytari said.

"Alright."

She directed her gaze to Daichi. "After I'm done talking with him I'll put this stuff on your arm ok?"

"Uh huh."

* * *

Kurama and Kaytari were sitting beside each other in the dining room.

"I wanted to apologize for burning your hand yesterday, I shouldn't have done that."

"Apology accepted."

"Now, about last night. You need to make sure you keep your other self in check, because that cannot happen again." She said with a slight blush.

Kurama smirked but nodded all the same.

Kaytari frowned as her blush deepened. "I'm serious."

"You know, you're cute when you blush." he said.

Kaytari felt like her face was on fire. She hid her face in her hands and sighed loudly.

Kurama chuckled.

She removed her hands from her face. "Are we done?"

"Not yet I want to talk to you about something as well."

Kaytari turned to him.

"I know you don't trust me, and I know that I have given you a good reason not to. But I would like for us to at least try to be nice to each other. We might become friends."

"Ok, I'll try to be nice to you."

"Thank you."

She nodded. "Come on, let's go back in the living room."

When they entered the living room Kaytari walked over to Daichi and snatched the ice pack from his hand. "Come on."

Daichi got up and followed her into the kitchen.

Kurama turned to Hiei "Yusuke wanted me to ask you if you plan on joining us tomorrow."

"If nothing comes up."

* * *

When Kaytari and Daichi came out of the kitchen, Kurama was watching television and Hiei was nowhere to be found.

"Kay, I'm going to go meditate then I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Daichi said

"Goodnight." she said.

Daichi tossed the small jar to Kurama. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

When Daichi left the room she sat down beside Kurama and sighed.

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow?" Kurama asked.

"No, why?"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and I are meeting up tomorrow. I think you should come with us."

"When are you leaving?"

"Around eleven o'clock."

"Ok, I'll go."

"Good, now I think you should go to bed."

She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Kurama pointed to her ribs. "You need to heal."

"Whatever." she huffed as she got off the couch.

"Goodnight Kay."

"Night Kurama."

**A/N: I am very sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. **


End file.
